The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Tubular heaters, cartridge heaters, and cable heaters are tube-like heaters, which are generally used in applications where space is limited. If needed, one or more temperature sensors may be connected to the heaters to measure and monitor the temperature of the heaters and/or a surrounding environment. The temperature sensors and associated wires for connecting the temperature sensors to an external control system can consume valuable space that is reserved for the heaters, making installation of the heaters more difficult. This is particularly true when multiple heaters with multiple sensors are installed.